warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frogtail
|pastaffie= None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Frogpaw Frogtail |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Frogtail is a dark gray tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :When Cedarstar announces a Clan meeting, Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony, Frogpaw and Newtpaw are play-fighting. They shake off their pelts and sit down to listen to the ceremony. :After Yellowfang becomes a medicine cat, when she is taking care of her bedding, Lizardstripe calls to her, asking if she could clean out her nest too. Stonetooth calls to Lizardstipe, saying Frogtail needs her for a hunting patrol. :Frogtail is on the patrol to fight the rats. Along with Newtspeck and Lizardstripe, he finds a small tree trunk that they pull out of the ground. They think it would make a good vantage to leap down on the rats from, which Raggedpelt agrees with. :Frogtail is on a patrol with Mudclaw, Foxheart, and Raggedpelt, when Yellowfang is looking for Raggedpelt to tell him she is becoming a full medicine cat. Frogtail and Mudclaw are farther into the marshes then Raggedpelt, barely visibly from where Yellowfang is. :When Rowanberry is discussing with Yellowfang who Brokenkit's mother is, Frogtail and Ashheart pad up. Hearing Rowanberry's last comment she suggests that Foxheart is Brokenkit's mother, and that she was set on becoming deputy and felt a kit would ruin her chances. Then she asks Frogtail what he thinks. He replies that he doesn't listen to gossip, and that it didn't matter, as Brokenkit would have a mentor in the place of parents soon anyways. Frogtail adds that he wouldn't want to be stuck in the nursery either. :When Raggedstar calls a Clan Meeting Brightflower, Brackenfoot, Blizzardwing, Amberleaf, and Frogtail emerge from the Warrior's Den. :A moon after Brokentail is made deputy Frogtail returns from a night patrol. He comes into the medicine cat den, running into the thorns on the way in. He explains to Yellowfang that he wrenched his shoulder jumping off a tree trunk while on patrol. Yellowfang tells him he doesn't need any herbs, not even poppy seeds, and just needs to rest. Frogtail, dissapointed, says he can't miss any training or Brokentail will put him on apprentice duties. Yellowfang tells him that it wasn't a bad thing, as they would be easier on his shoulder. Frogtail pads out of the den muttering thanks anyways to Yellowfang as he leaves. The next day, before fetching herbs for Poolcloud, Yellowfang checks in on Frogtail to make sure he's resting. :Later on when Poolcloud and Archeye are settling down to eat a vole and mouse, the best prey on the pile, Frogtail shoulders them away and announces that he needs the prey more than them. Poolcloud tries to protest but Archeye tells her to let him them, as the prey wasn't worth arguing over, and then pushes it over to Frogtail. As Frogtail crouches down to begin eating Brokentail pads up and asks Frogtail what he's doing. Poolcloud grumbles that he's stealing thier prey and Brokentail tells Frogtail to give back the prey, and that this wasn't the way for a ShadowClan warrior to behave. When Frogtail tries to protest about something Brokentail had said before Brokentail cuts him off, saying he never told anyone to steal prey from those who neeed it more. Raggedstar, who had been listening, approaches and tells Frogtail to get a hunting patrol to restock the fresh-kill pile. Brokentail summons Brackenfoot, Stumpytail, and Blackfoot to go with him. :That afternoon Yellowfang thinks how his patrol had come back with barely anything. :Brokenstar orders Frogtail and Russetfur to fetch Brightflower's and her dead kit's after he and Yellowfang to camp. When they return Frogtail is carrying one of the kits. When they return Brokenstar asks Frogtail if the kit's bodies were cold. Fogtail reluctantly says no, dipping his head. Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Yellowfang's Secret, his mentor is not listed, even though the other apprentices in ShadowClan have their mentors listed. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Cat